A PCB (Printed Circuit Board) is one of parts capable of supplying a control signal and a power by connecting electric circuits among the electronic parts. Recently, a camera module has been developed that is capable of performing an auto focusing operation using an actuator. In order to drive an actuator, the actuator may be controlled by conductibly connecting an AF (Auto Focus) Terminal (positive pole) and a PCB auto focus pad.
The actuator needs to receive a control signal and a power by being connected to a PCB mounted with an image sensor, and to this end, a separate connection board performing a wiring function is generally provided for being interposed between the actuator and the PCB.
However, in a case the connection board is separately provided, the connection board must be manufactured to thereby cause cumbersomeness in controlling inventory, whereby a camera module is disadvantageously increased in size as much as the size of the connection board.